The Parody Of Hogwarts and the Founders
by Sebastian The Devil Himself
Summary: A short funny story how Hogwarts was build! Pl leave a review!


**_Attention an a Parody!_**

* * *

_Hello everyone , Boys and Girls. Today I will tell you how Hogwarts was Founded! And everything what I will say is completely True - and when I say true I mean a foolish lie. So from where should we star...Hm...Lets see..._

_Right! The Four Founders! The Great and Brave Godric Gryffindor , The Smart and Creative Rowena Ravenclaw. The Sly and Parselmouth talker Salazar Slytherin , and The Fat but Kind Helga Hufflepuff.  
_

_So we star! are you ready? of course you are! so everything was like that...  
_

_The four founder get on hill to make a picnic.  
_

_''Your choise is allways the best , Rowena.'' said happy Helga as she crossed her legs sitting on ground and drinking from her magical golden cup.  
_

_''Of course! that why Im the smarters!'' said young pridefull Rowena. she crossed her arm waiting for others two.  
_

_'' Hey you two , move faster!'' she commanded as Godric walked with a lot stuff on his back easly putting it down.  
_

_'' Yes it was a good train! Now lets get to food!'' he said and someone walked behind him.  
_

_''?'' asked he with full mouth of food as angry friend put down heavy bags and looked at view.  
_

_'' Nothing much , just taking a few hunders kilos isn't normal to me , while to you muscles with no brain its more easy that kill a dragon...'' said annoyed Salazar as Godric gived him confused look.  
_

_''But thats really is much more easy than a dragon...It doesn't tries to kill you or eat...'' Godric said thinking. Salazar sighned and walked around hill searching for something to kill and unleash his anger for even knowing that guy.  
_

_''Ou Salazar my love! come here!'' shouted Helga as Salazar only shaked in fear and disgust. She was the only person who was scaring more that anything...  
_

_''Godric! Get up!'' he heard Rowena shouting at idiot with food.  
_

_''What is it?'' he asked and see giant Dragon angry roaring at all them.  
_

_'' Finaly! Someone who I have to fight!'' he said jumping on his feet , taking his sword and running to fight. While Rowena was counting his mistakes , Helga was trying to catch Salazar.(poor he...).  
_

_''So you wonna fight again?'' she asked angry as he seemed to wait a chance to escape from real's monster's.  
_

_''Okay then...'' she muttered as she taked out her wand and cast her own spell of hunders knifes attack. Salazar managed to turn in to snake and tried to escape but as she catch him with foot and lift up.  
_

_''You lose! now get back to original form...'' she said and sit still holding snake in her hand , even is it was trying to escape all ways.  
_

_'' Its done!'' said happy Godric and walked away from dead dragon.  
_

_''It took more time than ...'' said thinking Rowena.  
_

_'' About are you thinking , Rowena?''  
_

_'' I have some crazy idea , but you might like it...'' she walked to Helga and little snake.  
_

_''Helga , where is Salazar?'' she asked as Helga showed her angry snake.  
_

_''Oh...I see...well still I have an a Idea! What would you say if we build a Magical school here?''  
_

_''A school?'' asked Helga thinking as she let go snake and Salazar came back to his form.  
_

_'' Yes , this place is just perfect for a castle! a Giant castle! in here we would teach young student and kids!''  
_

_''Its wonderfull! you really are the smartest in the world , Rowena!'' said Helga and applause her.  
_

_''Yes , I know...''  
_

_'' Its an interesting idea , then we would leave something after us here right?'' asked Godric.  
_

_''Yes , that is a very clever idea...'' muttered Salazar something evil minded.  
_

_''Then lets star! who is taking which part?'' asked smiling Rowena as she waved with wand and paper appeared in her arm to design school.  
_

_''I would like to biggest and most perfect rooms...'' asked Salazar.  
_

_''Hm lets see... dungeons will be ideal!''  
_

_'' Id like to be in towers!'' said Godric and try see what Rowena was painting.  
_

_''I need a giant kitchen and nothing more...''  
_

_'' Well okay then , here it is! ou and one thing... yes, now its perfect!'' Everyone looked at painted Castle on hill before beautiful lake.  
_

_''OKay then lets don't waist any more time , Salazar star!'' commanded Helga as he gived everyone confused look.  
_

_''What do you mean? I can't just take shovel and make all dungeons all by myself!'' he said angry as Rowena only smile evil.  
_

_'' Its your part! so star!'' she said and gived him a magical shovel.  
_

_'' I hate them all...just hate them...'' he as muttering to himself._

* * *

_After they Finished  
_

_''Well done! but where is Salazar?'' asked Godric.  
_

_''I know where...'' said angry Helga. he watched as she used some spell and little box appeared in her hand.  
_

_''I will force him to out...'' she said walking to toilet.  
_

_''Do you think he will be allright?'' asked Godric worried.  
_

_''I just don't know...'' said to Rowena and finihed walking in they Castle.  
_

_In Toilet  
_

_''Salazar!'' said Helga as she walked to enter to chamber of secrets. she knew that she can't open it ,and the only way to her him out from his bunker was attack from inside. she taked little box and said.  
_

_''My Lovely Salazar , if you will not came out after I __counting_ to three. Im going to let there in one little gift...'' Helga said as nothing happen.  


_''One...Two...'' Still nothing.  
_

_''Three...'' she said and open box with full of anger and deadly glare , as little snake came from there. it looked at her with horrified eyes and Helga commanded.  
_

_''Go down there and get his ass here!'' he said as little snake get throw pipes down and it wasn't more that ten seconds as doors opened and Salazar run out for his life. So that was how real Monster had placed Basilisk in chamber of secrets.  
_

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Review!**

**I don't Own Harry Potter - He belongs to ****J**. K. **Rowling** See ya!  



End file.
